


An Unwanted Discovery

by MissLee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Father's Day, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Steter Week 2017, Stiles is Not a Virgin, bit late but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/pseuds/MissLee
Summary: Father's Day has been and gone, seemingly unremarkably. That is until poor Derek finds a rather bizarre mug in his kitchen.





	An Unwanted Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Did I think this would end up being the first Teen Wolf fic I ever posted? No. 
> 
> Can't say I'm mad though xd
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://missleeismyname.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

It should have been totally innocent, was designed to be given to a parent from a (presumably) young child on Father’s Day or a birthday or some other such occasion. In truth it probably would have been if not for the fact that Derek knew his uncle didn't have any children. Or if there hadn’t have been an extra ‘dy’ added in permanent ink on the end of ‘World’s Greatest Dad’.

“Erm, Peter?” Derek began as he wandered back through the loft to get to their (albeit sparse) living area. “What’s this doing in my kitchen?”

Peter, who up until this point had been reading quietly, minding his own business for a change, looked up and smirked as soon as he saw what Derek had in his hand. “Mugs belong in kitchens, don’t they?”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Never a straight answer with you. _Why_ is there a ‘World’s Greatest Dad’ mug with two extra letters on the end in my kitchen when I know it isn’t mine and _you_ don’t have any children?”

“It was a gift.”

“From?” He barked impatiently.

“I say a gift; it was _part_ of a gift to myself from our mutual acquaintance, Stiles.”

Derek’s chin practically hit the floor, eyes going wide in incredulity. “ _Mutual acquaintance?_ Part of a gift from our mutual _acquaintance_? Where’s the rest?”

“Obviously not in your kitchen.” 

Derek made a noise like he’d been punched in the stomach, “Do _not_ want to know,” and stormed out, taking the offending gift with him.


End file.
